Warm hands on my heart
by flamyshine
Summary: Mike naturally has really cold hands and Harvey attempts to fix the problem with his own hands. (Pre-established relationship)
1. Harvey's warm hands

**Author's note:** Originally written for LJ suits_meme. Please bear in mind that I'm a fluff writer by nature :)

* * *

><p>"Why are clients always running late?" Mike whined as he sank deeper next to Harvey in the booth. They were waiting in a fancy restaurant to meet a client over lunch.<p>

"You're hungry?" Harvey asked as he sent another e-mail on his phone.

"A little." Mike lied. He didn't want to tell Harvey the real reason behind his annoyance.

Mike naturally had cold hands, which wasn't ideal when it came to shaking hands with other people. It hadn't been much of a problem throughout his life, but now that he was a lawyer, he became nervous whenever he had to greet a client. Still, he had managed to hide it from Harvey, but the temperature had dropped since a couple of days ago, and Mike wasn't sure how long he could go on like this.

"Where does all the food go? You're so skinny." Harvey was too busy on his phone to notice that Mike was rubbing his hands under the table.

"It goes to my super awesome brain." Mike answered half-heartedly.

Harvey turned his head to say something witty when he saw that his associate had his hands behind his neck. "Sore neck?"

"Yeah, a little." Mike lied again.

He couldn't tell Harvey that he was warming his hands. He didn't want his boss to say that he had useless hands as a lawyer. Harvey already threatened to fire him almost every week. Even though Mike knew that Harvey didn't mean it, he didn't want to give him reasons to actually contemplate his threats.

Mike had learned from a book that the back of the neck was one of the warmest parts of a human body; it was all thanks to thermogenic brown adipose tissue. Mike kept pretending to massage the back of his neck until the client finally showed up.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Mike found himself in the exact same situation.<p>

"Harvey…"

"Hungry?" Harvey knew the drill.

"Yes. Can I order a tiny bowl of soup before the client shows up? Please?" Mike worked his puppy eyes that he knew Harvey couldn't resist.

"You're _that_ hungry? What would the client think when he sees we already ordered food before he even got here?"

Mike's plan was to warm his hands on the bowl of soup, but Harvey was making it difficult.

"I'll eat it really quick! Give me three minutes and it'll be all gone!"

"What if he shows up during those three minutes?"

Mike thought for a moment. "Would you rather have him think that Pearson-Hardman doesn't treat its employees well enough that its clients have to endure the horrible growl coming from their stomachs?"

Harvey looked at Mike for a second and asked for the menu, wondering when his associate had begun to think like a real lawyer.

Mike didn't think too much about the soup he was ordering. He just needed a warm bowl to make sure that his hands wouldn't feel unpleasant when he shook the client's hand.

"Regular or large?" The waitress asked.

"Large." Harvey beat Mike to it and sent her off before Mike could change the order.

"Harvey…"

"What would people think of me when they see that my associate is so skinny? Besides, you always want to look like a well-fed lawyer so people will think that you're rich, and therefore extremely good at your job. So when the lady comes back with your soup, you're going to eat it all up and let people know you can afford decent food. Got it?"

"Yes, Harvey."

Mike smiled. He loved these moments when he could pretend that Harvey deeply cared about him.

* * *

><p>This time, Mike had to warm his hands in one of the conference rooms.<p>

'Mwahaha, today I have handwarmers.' Mike gloated as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

Given the chilly weather, he had ordered a huge box of handwarmers and had brought some to the office.

'God bless whoever invented these.' Mike sighed, happy to have warm hands.

"What are you doing?" Harvey asked, looking at Mike's hands.

"I'm waiting for the client." Mike answered innocently.

"Looking rude like that? Get your hands out of your pockets." Harvey ordered.

"I'll get them out when he arrives."

Harvey wondered where the insubordination was coming from. "Give me your hand."

"What?" Mike was startled.

"You heard me. Give it to me before I pull it out myself."

Mike reluctantly pulled out his left hand and held it out in front of Harvey.

Harvey carefully studied the hand, flipping it over by turning Mike's wrist. The hand looked fine. What was Mike hiding from him?

_Gulp._

Mike was aware that possession of a handwarmer didn't break any kind of law, but under his boss' piercing eyes, he felt as if he had a bag of cocaine in his pockets.

"What's that bulge in your pocket?" Harvey was catching up.

"Nothing."

Mike knew that he should've lied better but it was too late. He winced as Harvey put his hand inside his left pocket and pulled out the handwarmer.

"Is this room too cold?" Harvey asked, holding up the handwarmer.

"No, I'm sure the client won't be cold in here."

"I'm asking about you, Mike. Is this room too cold for you?"

Mike shook his head.

"You know that handwarmers are used to warm your hands." Harvey sounded like a school teacher.

Mike nodded but didn't say a word.

Harvey sighed. "Don't get all stubborn on me, puppy. Just tell me what this is about."

Mike looked out the room to see if the client was coming. He could really use his well-timed appearance right now.

"Mike, we're having this conversation either now or after the meeting. You choose."

Mike whined. "I have weird hands, okay? That's all. No big deal."

"If it's not a big deal, why are you trying to hide it from me? And, more importantly what do you mean by weird hands? You mean cold hands?"

"Yes, genius. Happy now?"

Mike refused to think about why he was so upset. Harvey probably had perfectly strong and soft heat-generating hands. Why did his boss have to be so perfect in every single aspect? He knew that life was unfair, but this really sucked.

Harvey returned the handwarmer and asked, "By the way, your super brain didn't tell you that you only need your right hand to shake hands?"

For some reason, Mike had never thought about it. "But… You never know if a client's a leftie!"

Harvey laughed as the client finally made his appearance.

* * *

><p>Thanks to the handwarmers, Mike cruised throughout the week, handing out confident handshakes. Harvey felt that he was overdoing it but didn't say a word. In his mind, puppies could always use some confidence.<p>

They were currently sitting in the back of the town car, heading over to a client's house. Their client was a lady in a wheelchair so they had gladly offered to make the trip. While Harvey checked the details of their case for the final time, Mike hummed happily, holding the handwarmer on his lap. Now that Harvey knew about it, he didn't have to hide it in his pocket anymore.

"If you have money for those things, give it to your grandmother so she can buy something nice for herself." Harvey said without taking his eyes off the file.

"How else can I warm my hands then?"

"Have you ever considered the possibility that a client would prefer to shake a hand with normal temperature? Your hands are probably burning right now."

Mike laughed. "Isn't it better than to shake a cold hand?"

Harvey put down the file on his lap and grabbed Mike's right hand. "I was right. It doesn't feel too pleasant to hold a burning hand."

Mike would've protested if he wasn't busy gaping at the electric jolt that passed through his hand. Maybe Harvey's hand generated electricity too.

"Uh, Harvey?"

"Hmm?" Harvey's attention had returned to his file.

"I got what you said. You can let go of my hand now."

"If I do, it'll get cold again."

"I can hold the handwarmer for a shorter period of time."

"I don't trust you with that."

"What? What's there not to trust? I'm not five years old, Harvey. I know how to let go of a handwarmer when I feel like my hand is too hot." Mike feigned anger, trying to hide his nervousness. They were just holding hands because he had cold hands. It had no meaning. He knew that. But his heart kept doing strange things as if it meant something.

"Will you please shut up so I can keep reading?"

Mike did as he was told. After all, Harvey had asked so nicely.

When the car eventually pulled over in front of the client's house, Mike rushed out of the car, trying to get enough air into his lungs.

'Thank god I don't have a sweaty palm.' Mike glanced over at Harvey who slid out of the car as graciously as a swan.

'Did he really have to get out like that, making me look bad?' He pouted a little as he followed Harvey into the client's house.

* * *

><p>When they left the client's place, Mike felt much better. There were no hands left to shake for the rest of the day and he would be able to enjoy the ride back to the office in peace.<p>

"It's a lovely day, isn't it, Harvey?" Mike smiled as he looked up the sky.

"Yes, it is." Harvey answered as they waited for Ray to put the gigantic box of apples in the trunk. The client had been very generous with her gift.

"Give me your hand." Harvey asked as Ray started the car.

"What for? I thought we didn't have any more client meetings today." Mike looked confused.

"Haven't I taught you anything?" Harvey frowned. "You never know when we'll run into someone."

"Aren't we going back to the office?"

"Yes, we are. But Ray may have to stop for gas or you may need a restroom. Someone might recognize us and we might have to shake hands."

Mike wanted to say that Harvey was talking nonsense, but Harvey had already grabbed his right hand and stuffed it into his pants pocket.

'Oh god…'

Mike suspected that Harvey had put their hands in his pocket in case he tried to resist, but did he really have to put them in his _pants _pocket? Mike could feel Harvey's warm, strong thigh through the back of his hand.

'I am not thinking about my boss' leg. I am not thinking about my boss' leg. I am not…' Mike repeated like a mantra.

He was pissed off that Harvey looked so calm and composed. Did Harvey really feel nothing at all? Was he some sort of a robot? How could he close his eyes and rest so peacefully?

'Oh shit, my whole arm is getting stiff.' Mike realized with a moan.

"Relax, kid. I'm not trying to paralyze you here."

'Great! He's a mind-reading, heat and electricity generating robot!'

Mike tried to relax, fighting tooth and nail to think about anything but his hand happily trapped between Harvey's hand and leg. But when he thought that he had almost succeeded, Harvey started to massage his hand.

"Harvey! I think my hand is warm now, thanks!" Mike tried to pull his hand out of the tight pocket, but Harvey kept a firm grip on him.

"Mike… Do you always have to make things difficult for me?"

Harvey's voice sounded a little tired, so Mike stopped fidgeting and apologized. "Sorry."

"You don't get enough blood down here. That's why your hands are cold." Harvey explained in a soft voice.

"I know. That's what the doctors said but nothing really helps on a long-term basis."

Mike let out a sigh of relief as he felt Harvey pull their hands out of his pocket; his suffering was about to end. But, alas, he had sighed too early, for Harvey now had his hand on his lap, massaging it with both hands.

'What in the world did I do to deserve this?' Mike wondered if he was blessed or cursed.

His whole body was more than warm now. It was amazing how much warmth you could feel just by holding a person's hand. While Harvey's hands were busy moving, Mike's hand was just lying there, absorbing everything there was to feel.

Mike glanced at Harvey who still had his eyes closed. He had worked for the man for eight months now, but he still had trouble reading his expression.

'Would he do the same for anyone else? Am I getting special treatment just because I'm his associate?'

"We're here." Ray announced and Mike couldn't believe the disappointment that he felt when Harvey let go of his hand. Wasn't that what he had wanted during the entire ride?

"Let's go in." Harvey opened his eyes and grabbed his briefcase.

Mike nodded, suddenly feeling very cold.

* * *

><p>In a few days, it became routine for Harvey to hold Mike's hand whenever they were sitting together. Whether it was in the car, the conference room or the restaurant, he always sat to Mike's right so he could warm his right hand. It wasn't a bother, really, since he still had his right hand to turn the pages, scribble down notes and use his phone. Besides, if his associate needed a hand, it was his job to give him a hand.<p>

Harvey was pleased that Mike had stopped making a fuss about the matter sooner than he had expected. What was even more surprising was how Mike held still and didn't fidget like a toddler.

Today they were in the back of the town car, heading over to a client's office.

"Hand." He ordered as he held out his left hand.

Like a good puppy, Mike put his hand on his and started humming.

Harvey was checking his e-mails on his Blackberry and massaging the hand when he noticed something different. He let his fingers study the back of Mike's hand in order to confirm his suspicions.

"Did you put on hand lotion?" Harvey asked as he lifted Mike's hand to his nose.

"It's… for the client!" Mike explained.

Harvey couldn't suppress a chuckle. "What scent is it?"

"What's so funny? We live in the era where men get manicures and pedicures! Nothing's wrong with putting on some lotion on your hand! It protects my skin and gives the client the pleasure to shake a soft hand!"

"I didn't say anything. I just asked what scent it is." Harvey's voice still had laughter in it.

Mike grumbled. "If you must know, it's almond oil."

"Excellent choice. It smells nice." Harvey chuckled some more as he put Mike's hand under his nose again.

"Feel free to buy one yourself if you like it so much." Mike said with a grumpy voice.

"Do you use body lotion too?"

"What? That's for girls!" Mike didn't like where this was going.

"Well, it would protect your skin and give your boyfriend the pleasure to caress a soft body."

"You know I don't have a boyfriend. Thanks to someone, I don't have time to make one." Mike pouted, trying to calm down. Did every associate in the city have a conversation about body lotion with his boss?

Mike looked out the window, fully aware that Harvey's eyes were still on him. 'Why can't he keep reading his stupid file? He always does that!'

He wanted to pull his hand back, but he didn't want to show Harvey that he was rattled. Besides, his boss was doing him a favor. It was nice to warm your hand with another person's hand instead of an artificially heated object.

Mike wondered if it would be all right to move his hand. He felt so passive when it was all about his own hand. So when Harvey had finally returned to his file, Mike ventured and slowly massaged Harvey's palm.

"What are you doing?" Harvey looked at him.

"Just returning the favor." Mike smiled.

"You don't have to. I'm not the one with cold hands."

An expression that Mike couldn't read flashed on Harvey's face and Mike felt him interlace his fingers with his own.

'Okay… no massaging his hand then.'

Mike didn't think that Harvey was mad but he decided that it was safer to not do the things Harvey said he didn't have to. He didn't want their little ritual to end. It was just holding hands, but he loved the feeling of being connected to Harvey. Harvey could be so scary in the office sometimes, but in the back of the car, holding his hand like this, he was a lovelier person.

Mike looked at their connected hands and couldn't help but notice that they were holding hands like a couple.

'Who am I trying to fool? We're not a couple.'

Did he want them to be a couple?

'Well, who wouldn't want to be a couple with Harvey Specter?'

Mike sighed and looked out the window again when he felt Harvey lift his hand and press a kiss on the back of it.

Mike jerked his head but it was as if nothing had happened. His hand was gently sitting on Harvey's lap and Harvey had the same focused expression on his face.

'Did I imagine it? It can't be! It felt so real!'

Mike was pondering if he should ask Harvey about it, but the car stopped and it was time to leave the comfort of their world.

* * *

><p>The next day, as Mike sat in the car, he remembered that their new client had initially wanted to see them at the firm. So after giving Harvey his hand as usual, he asked.<p>

"Harvey? Wasn't Mr. Roswell supposed to meet us at the firm?"

"He changed his mind this morning."

"Just like that?" Mike asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, just like that. You know how clients change their minds all the time."

Mike nodded even though he wasn't entirely convinced. He didn't have much time to dwell on it anyway because Harvey had just unbuttoned his cuff and exposed his wrist. Mike kept his mouth shut as he enjoyed Harvey's fingers draw soothing circles on his wrist. Then he felt Harvey paying attention to his fingers, one by one, knowing exactly what to do.

"Mmm…" Mike let out a relaxed sigh and closed his eyes. How did Harvey know how to massage a hand like an expert? Did he google it?

'I'm sure he was born with all kinds of mad skills.' Mike thought. Harvey was working on his palm now.

'My poor left hand. The right one is getting all the luxury.'

The massage stopped sooner than Mike would've wanted. He almost wished that he had had a couple more fingers. Now Harvey's thumb was lazily caressing the back of his hand as his free hand opened another file.

'I was right. He was born with mad multitasking skills.' Mike opened his eyes briefly and confirmed his theory.

With all of his sensation focused on the back of his hand, Mike wondered if Harvey would ever kiss his hand again. He had thought about it for hours and had concluded that it had happened for real.

'Why did he kiss it? He liked the scent of almond oil so much?'

Mike knew that it was a ridiculous idea but he couldn't bring himself to think that Harvey might actually like him. He was aware that he was an incredibly smart, absolutely good looking, and fantastically nice person, but Harvey had never showed any interest in him.

'Should I kiss his hand in return? Or is he going to tell me 'You don't have to.' again?'

Mike couldn't believe that he was going crazy over something that had started in order to warm his hands. He had never thought before that he would be able to feel so much emotion through a simple act as holding a person's hand. Then it suddenly hit him that he had never properly thanked Harvey for his act of generosity.

"Thank you, Harvey." He spoke with his most grateful voice.

"For what?" He could tell that Harvey was looking at him even when he had his eyes closed.

"For this." Mike gently squeezed Harvey's hand. "Thank you."

"No problem. It's for the clients." Harvey said casually.

"Riiight."

"You don't believe me?"

Mike opened his eyes and met Harvey's. "I believe you started to help me for the clients, but I don't believe that's your only intention now."

Mike applauded himself in his mind for being so courageous.

"Then what do you think my other intentions are now?" Harvey asked, not taking his eyes off his associate.

Mike chose his words carefully. If he had even a tiny bit of chance with Harvey, he wasn't going to miss it by saying something stupid. "I think you want to get to know me better, not just my hand."

Mike looked at Harvey, desperate to figure out if he had said the right words. He could've gone for the sexy angle, but he didn't want just a physical connection with Harvey. Mike knew that everything depended on Harvey now. He had played his part and now all he could do was hope that Harvey still wouldn't be able to resist his puppy eyes.

"Please say something…" Mike couldn't wait any longer. Harvey's thumb had stopped caressing his hand and it was killing him.

"Harvey…"

As Harvey looked at him with an intense gaze and kissed his hand, Mike's face broke into a wide smile. He had never been happier with his cold hands.


	2. Mike's warm heart

Days went by as they eased into the relationship. There was no need to rush, no need for pressure. Nothing had changed. They were still Harvey and Mike who held hands.

_In the restaurant…_

Mike took a sip of his lemonade as he laughed at Harvey's joke. "That's hilarious!"

He went back to eating his chocolate cake when Harvey took his left hand in his.

"Harvey, I just grabbed a cold glass. It's normal to have a cold hand for a minute or two." Mike said even though he loved that Harvey's hand came finding his so quickly.

"We talked about this, Mike. You never know when we'll run into a client. Besides, you're the one who pointed out that clients could be lefties."

Mike smiled. It seemed like he couldn't stop smiling whenever he was around Harvey.

"You know, Grammy used to tell me that I have cold hands because I have such a warm heart. There's simply not enough warmth left to reach my hands!"

Harvey groaned. "I told you that caring too much won't do you any good. What were you going to do if I wasn't around?"

Mike laughed as he used his free hand to get something out of his messenger bag. "That's why I got you this. A thank you card."

Harvey recognized the hands in the picture on the front of the card. Mike must have taken it while he was resting his eyes in the car. He flipped open the card and read:

_Thank you, Harvey._

_Your warm hands have awakened my heart._

_Yours coldly, Mike._

Harvey chuckled and pressed a kiss to Mike's warmed hand. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p><em>In the drive-in theater…<em>

"Mmm, this is delicious. Are you sure you don't want some? It just melts in your mouth." Mike asked, munching on the caramel popcorn as they waited for the movie to start.

"You're giving such an excellent running commentary that I feel like I've already had some." Harvey said as he played with Mike's free hand.

"But it's not the same! You should really try some."

Mike offered him a handful of popcorn but Harvey just looked at him.

"What?" Mike wondered if he had bits of popcorn on his chin.

"You look delicious."

Mike turned crimson. "Um, thanks…" He didn't know what else to say.

"You know what? I think I might take your advice and taste that popcorn after all."

Harvey leaned in and Mike instinctively shut his eyes. He had pictured their first kiss so many times but had never thought that it would happen in a drive-in theater. Mike let go of the box of popcorn; he had to put his arms around Harvey's neck.

Harvey's tongue gently brushed Mike's lips, tasting the popcorn off his sugary associate. He felt Mike shake a little as he parted his lips for him. Harvey put a warm hand on the back of Mike's neck and slid into the caramel mouth. The popcorn seemed to be delicious just like Mike had told him. But Harvey's tongue searched deeper to find a taste that was more Mike.

"Harvey…" Mike needed to breathe.

Harvey looked at Mike's face that was beautifully flushed. He wondered if it was because of his kiss or the heating inside the car. Mike's hands were still around his neck and they felt warm.

'Damn the heating.'

Harvey lowered the heating and kissed Mike again. He watched closely as Mike's eyelashes fluttered and his face turned pinker. It was pure joy to know that he was the cause of all the beauty that was happening on Mike's face.

_Bang! Bang!_

Loud gunshots startled them as they broke the kiss.

"Oh right. We were here to watch the movie." Mike laughed.

Harvey groaned and thought about leaving the theater and going home with Mike. But when he turned to his associate to ask if he agreed with his plan, he found the kid already immersed in the big screen.

"Come over here, puppy." He needed something to do; he wasn't terribly interested in the movie.

"Hmm?" Mike's eyes were glued to the screen.

"Come sit here. I lowered the heating so your hands might get cold."

Harvey patted his lap and smirked when Mike followed his orders. He wrapped his arms around the slender waist and grabbed Mike's hands. He had never been crazy about hands, but with Mike, everything seemed to be a little different, a little refreshing, and a little special.

* * *

><p><em>In the back of the town car…<em>

Mike threw his head on Harvey's lap as soon as they got in the car.

"Abusing me as your personal pillow? Please. Go ahead. That's what all the associates do to their bosses."

"Pfft, I know you don't mind one bit." Mike grinned and held out both of his hands.

Harvey took the soft hands into his and looked down into Mike's eyes. He could never really find the right words to describe what those eyes looked like and what he could see in them.

"You can kiss me if you want to." Mike stuck out his lips, still grinning.

"Giving me permission?" Harvey raised his eyebrow.

"Yes." Mike giggled as he heard Ray press the button to get the partition up.

"You're so easy." Harvey teased as he caressed his puppy's hands.

"You want to work for it? Fine, I'll make you work for it then." Mike grabbed one of Harvey's hands, looking determined.

"You're going to quiz me or something?"

"Yes. Close your eyes. I'll write something on your palm. You get three guesses because I have such a warm heart."

Harvey closed his eyes. "I don't need guesses. I already know what you're going to write."

"Is that so?" Mike thought for a moment before he started writing with his index finger.

"No lies, Mike. You don't hate me."

Mike pouted. "Otherwise you were going to get the answer right! Fine. Next question." He wrote another short sentence: You love me.

"Hmm, I don't know, puppy. Did I give you that kind of an impression?"

Mike gasped as Harvey failed to contain his laughter. "I think I've earned my right to kiss you now."

"But you just…" Mike's words got trapped in Harvey's mouth, but it didn't matter. Mike realized that nothing really mattered when Harvey was giving him his full attention, his full love.

"You love me, and you know it." Mike said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I do? Hmm, I don't know. I think I'll have to kiss you again to be sure."

Mike gladly welcomed him in his arms again as Harvey bent down once more. His back was going to be sore but he couldn't think of a better decision to make.

* * *

><p><em>In the bar…<em>

"Ah, this is nice. Being in a bar without a client, wearing clothes that can suffer a beer stain." Mike sighed happily into his beer.

"Speak for yourself, kid. I'm wearing designer clothes." Harvey said as he drank his own beer.

"I know. I bet that's why so many people are shamelessly checking you out." Mike frowned. They were sitting at the bar next to each other and despite having their backs to most people, he could tell that gorgeous souls wanted to hit on his Harvey.

"You have a solution for that?" Harvey dared.

"Of course I do. You of all people should know that I'm not just a pretty face."

Mike stuck his right hand into one of the back pockets of Harvey's jeans. In his mind, this action had three pros and no cons. 1) He could warm his hands with Harvey's body heat, 2) He could show everyone in the bar that Harvey belonged to him and him only, 3) He could fondle Harvey's ass.

"Don't you have a pocket of your own?"

"I do. But I wanted to check out what a designer clothes' pocket feels like."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Nope. I'm just groping you." Mike smiled innocently.

Harvey looked around and saw that several people had eyes on them. He was a possessive person by nature, but it felt good to have Mike try to claim him in front of everyone.

"You might as well claim my mouth too before I smile with it at someone else."

"Oh, what a fantastic idea! How did you get an idea like that?" Mike caressed Harvey's face with his other hand.

"Haven't you heard? I'm not just a pretty face either."

They smiled into the kiss as their ears caught jealous murmurs around them. Harvey's hand came to cup Mike's cheek while Mike's free hand moved up to Harvey's hair. The kiss was natural, relaxing, and intoxicating. Mike felt a wave of happiness hit him as he realized that he was the only one allowed to feel Harvey like this.

"I wanna go home." Mike said as he pulled back. He didn't want anyone to look at Harvey.

"My place?"

Mike nodded as he finished his beer. His hand stayed in Harvey's pocket as they walked to the door, and if his hand couldn't stop moving, alcohol was the one to be blamed.

* * *

><p>The cold weather was in full force now, but for once in his life, Mike was quite enjoying it.<p>

'Mwahaha, take that, you mean weather! I've got Harvey now!'

Mike looked down at his cubicle where a personal heater was warming his area and a USB-plugged mouse pad (that looked like an igloo) was warming his hand. It was all Harvey's doing. The other associates were jealous which only made him beam harder.

'Who knew he'd be such a sweetheart?'

Mike smiled as he eyed the box full of luxurious handwarmers under his desk. He didn't even know where Harvey had bought these long-lasting warmers that somehow maintained the perfect temperature.

"I think I pay you to work, not to smile, Mike." Harvey tapped the top of Mike's cubicle with his fingers.

"Luckily for you, I am capable of doing both." Mike's smile only got brighter as he noticed how handsome Harvey looked in his new suit.

"Like what you see?" Seeing how Mike's eyes lit up, Harvey decided that it was money well-spent.

"Yes. Very much." Mike was honest. He felt like Harvey was getting even more handsome each and every day.

"Luckily for you, you'll get to see me more often now." Harvey pulled out a key card from his jacket pocket.

"What is this?" Mike studied the key card. It looked similar to Harvey's card to his condo.

"It's your key to my condo."

"What?" Mike's eyes shot up to Harvey's face.

"You heard me. I'll have people move your things to my place this Saturday. How does that sound?"

"You're asking me to move in?" Mike was over the rainbow. He had never been this thrilled his entire life. "Why?" He grinned, deciding to push it.

"You take home a lot of work, Mike. I can't have my associate highlight the wrong clause just because his hand is frozen."

"That's ridiculous!" Mike giggled. He absolutely loved all the lame excuses that Harvey came up with just to hold his hand.

"I'm the best damn closer this city has ever seen. Don't you think it's only safe for me to be prepared for all kinds of disasters? Besides, if you don't like the key, you can always give it back." Harvey held out his hand.

"Nope! I love the key." Mike quickly slipped it into his messenger bag.

"Just the key?"

"What else do you want me to say?" Mike asked even though he perfectly knew what Harvey wanted to hear.

"I don't know. What else do you happen to love? I'm your boss, Mike. Any kind of information about you could turn out to be useful for any of our cases."

Mike's body shook with laughter. "Oh, Harvey, how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Keep amazing me with your sheer devotion towards my hands."

"Do you even hear yourself? I don't have any kind of devotion towards your hands."

Mike just chuckled. "Whatever, Harvey. I love you too."

Harvey was about to cook up yet another witty response when he realized that Rachel was within earshot.

"Oh, sorry. I'll come back later. Sorry." Rachel turned around, hoping that she hadn't ruined their moment.

"It's fine, Rachel. He's all yours." Harvey gestured her to come back.

Rachel smiled. "With all due respect, Mr. Specter, I think he's all yours."

Harvey glanced at Mike who was blushing furiously. "Try to be useful, puppy, okay? Or Rachel might get your heater."

"But I already wrote my name on the back! You can't take it away!" Mike yelled at Harvey's back while Harvey contemplated writing his name on Mike's back if it meant that the kid would stay his for all eternity.

* * *

><p>By Sunday afternoon, Mike had moved everything into Harvey's condo and had finished arranging his belongings.<p>

"I wonder if I threw out too much stuff." Mike frowned as he sat on the couch with one hand happily trapped between Harvey's hands.

"You mean too little. I can't believe you keep so much junk around, Mike."

"It's stuff, Harvey, not junk."

Harvey ignored Mike's correction and asked, "Why do you think you threw out too much?"

"Well, when spring comes, I won't have cold hands anymore." Mike answered in a small voice.

"And?" Harvey was failing to see the connection.

"And, since I won't have cold hands, you might want to kick me out." Mike was certain that Harvey had wanted him to move in for good, but he wanted some kind of an assurance. Well, to be honest, he just wanted to hear Harvey's lovely excuse.

It didn't take Harvey even a second to see through Mike's intentions, but his puppy had spent a hard day so he decided to play along. "I don't know if you're familiar with how seasons work, Mike, but winter will be back. It's not cost-efficient to kick you out every spring and take you back every winter."

"Hmm, that actually makes a lot of sense, Harvey. You seem to be a very efficient man."

"Yes, I am. In fact, I can prove it to you right now if you'd let me." Harvey lifted Mike's hand and started to suck on his thumb.

"Oh shit…!" Mike jumped. He hadn't seen this coming.

Harvey smiled as he watched Mike's reaction. His associate didn't seem to be processing what was going on.

"Uh, I think you proved your point, Harvey!" Mike felt too warm and dirty as Harvey's tongue danced all over his finger.

"You're sure?" Harvey purposefully pulled Mike's thumb out of his mouth with a popping sound.

"Oh yeah, I'm very sure. Now I'll have to use the bathroom." Mike said with a flushed face. They had never done anything beyond kissing and making out a little. They had been extremely serious about taking things slowly since neither of them had been in a successful relationship for long.

"Why don't you use me instead? I happen to be closer."

"What do you mean…?" Mike asked with a dry mouth as he watched Harvey unbutton his own shirt.

"I think you know what I mean."

Mike thought that he was going to die right then. The medical examiner would later inform Harvey that he had died because of his sexy smirk.

"Harvey, are you sure it's time?" Mike wanted to be sure that they would still be sharing an amazing bond afterwards. He didn't want to ruin things between them just because they weren't able to control their sexual appetite.

"Yes, Mike. I think it finally is." Harvey replied sincerely.

Mike nodded. He trusted Harvey's opinion and instincts. If Harvey said it was time, it was time. As Harvey took off his sweatshirt and kissed him, Mike lifted his hips and pulled down his pants. He was getting impatient. They had waited for weeks, and he finally had a chance to feel Harvey on a much deeper level. He was about to take off his socks too when Harvey broke the kiss.

"Leave them on."

"Huh?"

"The socks are going to stay. You have cold hands, Mike. You probably have cold feet too."

Mike nodded and helped Harvey get out of his jeans when he realized that Harvey's stare was lingering on his ankles. "Oh my god, Harvey. Don't tell me you have a thing for seeing me in nothing but socks."

Harvey smiled dangerously. "The dark blue is a nice contrast against your fair skin."

Mike let out a moan. He wasn't going to survive this.

"Since you can't stop making pretty noises, let's go give the bed a touch of yours, shall we?" Harvey led Mike to the bedroom, holding his hand.

Mike could feel all of Harvey's affection and excitement through their linked hands. "Will you always hold my hand, Harvey? Always?"

Harvey looked at Mike but didn't answer until he had gently pushed Mike on the bed and had crawled on top of him.

"Always, Mike. Always."

Harvey took each of Mike's hands in his own and leaned in for a kiss. He was going to give his boy a very warm welcoming gift.

THE END


End file.
